


Asexual Rat Man

by KaytiKitty



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [34]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Coming Out, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Ooc a bit, Remus comes out, good boyfriends, healthy relationship, i struggled, let my dark sons be happy, sympathetic dark boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 09:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: Remus is meant to be in charge of Thomas' lust (as Roman is in charge of romance) but he can't find it in him to want sex.





	Asexual Rat Man

Remus hesitated before placing his lips softly against Dee's more passionate kiss. It's not that Remus didn't want to kiss Dee but he knew what came after that and Remus did not want that. 

Sure, Remus taunted others with sexual jokes all the time and helped Thomas along with those interesting thoughts but it was one thing to talk about them. Remus loved to make others uncomfortable and he loved to say the first idea that pops in his head which usually leads to a sexual innuendo of some sort. 

He loved to joke but when it came to the real thing, well, the thought of it caused goosebumps to break out along his arms and made his chest feel heavy. He didn't want it. 

Which was a horrible thing to admit when his body was settled under his boyfriend's. He knew what Dee wanted and he knew what he wanted. The question is which want was more important. 

"Dee?" Remus gasped out. His boyfriend drew his head back and let his lustful gaze meet Remus' own. 

"Yesssss Dear?" 

"I-I don't want to," Remus stuttered in a small voice. Dee blinked at him slowly in confusion and he tensed, waiting for Dee to yell at him. How could Remus, the Duke of Thomas' lust, not want sex? He was wrong. He was failing at his only job. "I'm sorry."

Dee sighed and rolled onto his side so that he was facing Remus. "Okay, what are you sssorry for?" Dee's hand brushed lightly through Remus' tangled hair. 

Remus frowned. "For failing you. I'm supposed to be a good sexual partner for you, to help Thomas in his intimate endeavors but I can't. I can't even fuck you and it sucks, but not the good kind, because I love you!" 

Neither man mentioned the fact that Remus had small drops of water leaking from his eyes at an alarming rate. Neither mentioned the shake shoulders and muffled whimpers. Neither mention the absolute devastation wrecking Remus. 

"I love you too, Remus. You may never feel sexual attraction but it changes nothing about your romantic attraction. If you love me with all your heart," Dee placed his hand over his lover's chest, "then I'll love you with all of mine." 

Remus swallowed hard. A dozen thoughts slamming into his mind, cramming up his throat, trying to be said and screamed and released into the air for everyone to hear. The thought that did breakthrough was not what Remus wanted to say but it got the point across. 

"I'd rip my heart out through my throat and crush it with my teeth so you could eat if you wanted me to." 

Dee hid his wince, and brushed a hand against Remus' face. He smiled at him. "While I appreciate the gesture let's avoid ripping hearts out. Sound like a plan?" 

Remus nodded with a sheepish grin. He leaned in and pecked Dee on the lips. "No sex and I'm still the juiciest man around." 


End file.
